


Risk of Failure

by Lefryingpanofdoom



Series: LoZ Snippet Palooza [3]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword
Genre: Bad Ending, Drabble, Hurt No Comfort, Some description of blood, oops I nerfed Link
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:07:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29639247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lefryingpanofdoom/pseuds/Lefryingpanofdoom
Summary: After a particularly brutal battle Link just wants to rest, but Fi is insistent he keeps moving.
Relationships: Fi & Link (Legend of Zelda)
Series: LoZ Snippet Palooza [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2177808
Kudos: 3





	Risk of Failure

**Author's Note:**

> Noodle requested Link and Fi with no other parameters and angst brain set in. Oops my bad

_Drip, Drip, Drip_

It was cold, so very cold. When did that happen? He had been sweating moments ago trying to walk off the dizzy spell that had set in after a particularly brutal fight. He was so tired but Fi kept chattering away at him insisting he had to keep moving. He had to go somewhere.

_Drip, Drip, Drip_

His eyes slipped shut as he tried to keep his balance, Fi’s voice rang out

“Master Link, if you falter now they is 90% chance you will not make it to Skyloft”

The sky? Why were they going to the sky? That doesn’t make sense Zelda was out there. Somewhere and she needed him he had to find Zelda!

_Drip, Drip, Drip_

It was getting harder to breathe, but he wasn’t running. It was agony to just try to keep shuffle forward even with Fi’s near constant surveillance at this point.  
  


“You are doing well Master Link, please hurry”

How odd Fi was never one to randomly praise anyone, it wasn’t her nature.

_Drip, Drip, Drip_

His pulse seemed to flutter, and the dizziness becomes too much to handle. His ankle rolled and Sky collapsed where he stood.

Fi chimed in distress urging him to get up.

But he was so cold and so tired. When was the last time he had slept? He hadn’t slept properly since Zelda had gone missing. He couldn’t afford to be late, he had to save her.

But maybe she would understand if he needed a nap. He was just going to close his eyes more a moment.

Fi cried out alarmed,

“Master Link! The statue is just within walking distance, you cannot fall here”

He tried to open his eyes, but it was like great weights had been placed directly on his eyes. He made no move to lift his head,

“I’m cold Fi”

He could hear her fluttering above him, but he couldn’t get up. Not even for Zelda, and Fi for all her power as the goddess blade could only watch as the chosen hero finally succumbed to his wounds mere feet from the bird statue.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any requests leave them in the comments!


End file.
